Birth-Dazed
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Just when you thought it was safe to live a happy, fun existence... it becomes your birthday.
1. A Day In The Park

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, the environment, or the umm overall existance of YuYu Hakusho. I don't make any money from playing around with the characters, but wouldn't that be cool? Ahaha.

...

Drip... drop... drop...

Yusuke's eyes scrunched on the second drop of wetness. His hand came up to his cheek brushing the water aside, making it then nothing but mild dampness on his person. With a low snort the sleeping figure rolled onto his other side as though he were trying to escape the wetness, merely by turning away from it.

Drop...

This time his eyes scrunched angrily and he, again, brushed the water aside. _'If this is what's considered a wet-dream, I think I'll pass.' _Thought the boy as his eyes slowly began to peel apart. _'Don't tell me the roof's leaking again.'_

"There you are sleepy head." A woman's voice said.

"Huh?" He supported himself on his arm waiting for his eyes to focus, although, he had a pretty good guess of who the female's voice belonged to; and seconds before his eyes could focus did his brain tell him as to _why_ she is in his room. Yup, it's all coming in clear now.

"Haaaaaapppy Birthday, Yusuke!" She shouted while shoving a plate full of pancakes into his, now cleared, vision.

Bouncing back about a foot, the startled boy popped his head against the wall behind him. "Ow," He muttered reaching a hand up to soothe the acute pain with a rub. Seeing the glass beside his bed, that answered where the water had come from.

"Mooom, do you have too!?"

Grabbing his pillow, Yusuke covered the back of his head with it before dropping his face down onto his mattress. He grumbled raising his face again to look at her.

"And could you _at least_ say it on the actual _day_ like nooormal people..." He plopped back down onto the mattress with his head still covered, saying in a muffled voice, "Or not at all."

"Ohh you don't mean that," She scooted him over with her hip as she sat down.

Receiving another groan from her son, Atsuko rolled her eyes and began to pick at the pancakes she'd brought in for him, speaking with a full mouth.

"Remember when you were five, and I didn't give you a birthday party because you said you didn't want one?" She popped another torn off chunk of pancake into her mouth.

"I was FIVE..." Yusuke uncovered his head sitting completely up. "besides, I only said I didn't want a party because I knew we couldn't afford it, and NO ONE would have come anyway. So why bother with it?"

Atsuko shrugged then plastered a smile on her face. "Well now you do have friends, so they can come. And thanks to that fire we have money."

This time it was Yusuke who rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and they all wanna party with me and my mom." He reached for a chunk of the pancakes, or what was left of them, but pulled his hand away seeing it raise from the plate and go into his mother's mouth. "Besides, those guys are kinda low key. I doubt a _birthday_ _party_ is really their thing."

With an exasperated sigh, Atsuko stood up from the bed. "Honestly Yusuke, you're exhausting." Heading for the door she turned and said. "Why don't you go out and play or something, I'm sure your _nonchalant_ friends are awake by now," As the door slid open the woman muttered. "go pester them for a while."

"What about breakfast?" Yusuke looked at the empty plate left on his bed post.

"Sorry, that's all we had." The door slid quickly shut leaving Yusuke alone.

Blinking, he placed a hand to his head. "At least that nightmare is over." Looking at his calendar he sighed. _'Three days till my dumb birthday, why do these things keep coming back.'_

Yusuke stretched, yawning widely then released a loud moan in its closing. "You should be given an option, having your life be over, or never have to celebrate a birthday for the rest of your life." Yanking his shirt free from his body over his head, he tossed it down to the floor.

_'Might as well see what Kuwabara's been up too.'_ Dropping his pants as well, Yusuke headed out of his room in nothing but boxers, down the hall into the bathroom._ 'At least this day can't get any worse.' _

...

"Fooood..." Moaned Yusuke.

It's now going on eleven thirty, and the spirit detective has been hunched over with an arm around his stomach, walking down the sidewalks of Tokyo since that morning, and he hasn't found anyone so far.

Hunger was taking over him, and having- _un-intentionally-_ missed breakfast, Yusuke's stomach was now screaming for something to eat. He had already been to Kuwabara's house and the red head wasn't at home, not even his sister and she was usually at home around this time.

Kurama and Hiei were also a no show, so he was out of his luck. Yusuke's stomach gave another hungry growl and he sighed dropping his posture further.

"This isn't fair, where is everybody?" Straightening up, his eyes angered. "They'd better not be off somewhere planning a birthday party, or I'll kick all their a-aaoooowww!" He collapsed to the ground. "I'm too hungry even to threaten,"

He sighed sitting up. His back pressed firmly against something behind him. Turning his head, he snapped his entire body around realizing what it is.

"Ahaha! A vending machine!"

Yusuke stood to his feet while fishing around inside of his pockets for loose change. Feeling nothing in the first pocket, his hand pulled free and plunged into the next, which somehow ejected the teen's tongue out of his mouth and beside it.

"Come on, come on." His eyes turned up to the sky as though he were mentally identifying everything inside of his pocket.

_'Rubber band... gum wrapper... lint...'_ His hand pulled free again, this time moving to the pockets that inhabited his jacket. _'Toilet paper...'_ He noted. _'...piece of string- Bingo!'_ Enclosing his hand around the change, Yusuke smiled as he opened his hand.

"Oh,"

His face quickly dropped seeing that it was only a penny. Letting out a long moan, Yusuke sank to his butt with every breath that came out of his mouth.

"I guess asking if anyone has change for a penny, ain't exactly gonna work."

The starving male turned himself around so that he is now facing the machine. Yusuke pressed his face firmly to the glass and began to drool. His slime-trail outlined all the yummy things that he'd like to eat. And he was only ninety nine cents away from his dreams! Leaning back a bit, he began repeatedly banging his forehead lightly against the glass.

"_Come on_, JUMP!"

_Plink_! _Plink_! The mechanical sounds of the gears inside the machine began to circulate. Yusuke's eyes darted upward watching a line of cans sacrafice the can infront to the fall ahead by shoving it from behind.

"Uuuh..." He groaned again, wishing that he were the one recieving it.

The item in the machine tumbled heavily down into the bin. Once the can of soup had fallen out of its resting place upon the shelf, the purchaser reached inside pulling it out.

Yusuke remained plastered to the machine listening as the buyer opened the can and began to eat rather noisily. "Mmm, that really hits the spot."

"Huh?" Turning his head to the familiar scratchy tone, Yusuke's face went from almost dead into a complete grin. "Ahaha.. _Kuwabara_!"

The red head smiled down at his boyfriend, replying. "Hey Urameshi."

Pressing down on his knees to support his standing, Yusuke moved right up into Kuwabara's face wrapping his arms around him asking, "You're gonna share that right?" he now reaches for the can.

Kuwabara raised it above his head grinning. "Oh, you mean this?" Lowering the can, he used the plastic toothpick to pull out another vegetable which he ate in his starving lover's face.

"Yeah yeah yeah" He nodded like a hungry puppy, waiting for his master to give him a new brand of kibble.

He looked as though he were thinking it over then with a smile he held it out to Yusuke. "...Yeah sure, I guess you can have some."

Laughing, Yusuke snatched the can and turns away from Kuwabara, crouching down to the ground he then began to shovel the small can of vegetable soup down his throat like it were an edible prescious. Hungry sounds escaped his mouth followed by slurping and a few refreshed, _aaahhh's_.

Kuwabara watched, waiting for an opening between the guy's noisy eating. Seeing none, he decided to take the direct approach. "Guess what, Urameshi?"

Looking over his shoulder at the red head, he says nothing before returning to eating.

"..."

Wondering if he had actually heard what he had said or not, Kuwabara waited silently for words that weren't coming. Sighing, he figured he might as well continue with what he was saying.

"So guess what, you know how I've been blowing you off all week-...?"

"_Yeah_, and thanks a lot by the way, I had a really swell time." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Kuwabara grinned, replying. "Glad to hear it,"

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"but the reason I did it is because I was studying for my drivers test, and I passed!"

"Aaand?" Yusuke stood now, feeling recharged.

"_Aaand_," Kuwabara mocked. "Don't you know what _that_ means!?" He was not gonna let Yusuke's moody personality bring him down, because _he_ is now a proud citizen of the road.

He slurped a stray noodle into his mouth before saying with an impish smile. "I haven't got a clue."

Okay, so now he's getting a _little_ flustered. "It meeeeans, now I can get a car of my own."

"...Aaaand?" Yusuke started to drink the broth that the contents had been floating around in.

Now he's mad! Why does Yusuke have to _ruin_ everything?! "_So you know what that means_!" He was beginning to shout.

"Yeah, now we can do it in the back of your car instead of Shizuru's," He began to laugh seeing Kuwabara's face turn red. Hey, he deserved it for ditching him all week, and for something as lame as studying.

"_No dumbass_! It means now _I_ can drive us around instead of my sister!"

"_Duh_-" He quickly said before throwing his arm around the red head. "Hey thanks for the food, I owe you one." He detached himself from his boyfriend and began walking away.

Watching Yusuke's departure, Kuwabara took a step or two before calling out. "_Urameshi_! Where're you going?"

"To _your_ house," Yusuke called back, without turning to face the other boy. "gotta work off those calories, right."

It took him a few seconds, but a smile crept back up on his face realizing what his boyfriend had meant. "Oh right, a workout. Hehehehee." He rubbed his hands together and followed after his hot-blooded lover.

8 8 8

"Will you hurry up." Hiei crossed his arms after planting himself atop of the counter. "The park is probably filling with ningen as we speak."

Hiei was growing impatient waiting on Kurama to finish his lunch. The two of them had spent the morning out training and... _enjoying_ themselves and now- having just gotten back to the Minaminos'- had decided on lunch. Well, Kurama had decided on lunch while Hiei sat back- _impatiently_- watching and waiting.

"Then perhaps you should head out without me," said Kurama. "I'll catch up when I'm through." He then continued eating the lunch at his set pace.

Hiei only seemed to strengthen his sitting position as if silently saying, 'He'll wait.' Kurama smiled knowingly and tried, for Hiei's sake, to eat a little faster without rushing food down his throat.

Bbrrrrring!

Kurama turned his vision to the phone, then pushing his hands against the table his seat moved back a bit, and he stood from the chair. Going over to the phone he picked it up at the third ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Shuuichi! You won't believe how tough practice is, I can't wait for the big game. You're coming aren't you? It's this Wednesday."

"Of course, Hatanaka."

Hiei watched Kurama a moment, then he slipped off the counter walking over to the kitchen table. Picking up Kurama's chopsticks the fiery youkai began to eat the remaining food from the kitsune's bento box.

Kurama laughed about something as he talked to his brother over the phone, about something Hiei wasn't sure of. Making a face behind the male's back he then continued eating.

"Alright Hatanaka, I'll see you later." He listened as his brother said something else to him, then with a quick nod Kurama replied, "I'll remember to. Goodbye." Hanging up the receiver, he turned around just in time to see Hiei swallowing the last bite of his lunch.

"You're _through_ now, let's go." The youkai said.

Kurama laughed softly agreeing with Hiei. "I see, let me clean up the dishes first and then we may go." He walked over to the table picking up his lunch box. "Unless of course, you'd like to do it for me?" He teased.

"Hn. Nanra."

...

"You know when I said I was still hungry, I was hoping that maybe we'd be eating _inside_." Complained Yusuke as he and Kuwabara entered the park. "You know, like _normal_ people."

Kuwabara ignored him continuing a steady pace through the park, looking for a nice shady tree to sit under. Seeing that he was being ignored, Yusuke began his complaining again in hopes that the red head would listen to him, so they could turn around before someone saw them.

"_Come ooon_ this is lame..." No response. "It's not like we're some straight couple that needs to go on a date or something."

Kuwabara stopped under a tree serveying the view from that point, and he smiled saying. "Perfect." Crouching down, he opened the basket to reveal a blanket.

"And a blanket _too_! Couldn't we just eat at your house?"

Kuwabara turned his head and snapped at the person responsible for the constant _shrill_ complaining in his ears. "Are you gonna _complain_ the _whole_ time?!"

Yusuke's face scrunched, and he narrowed his eyes replying in a snip. "_I might_."

Kuwabara engaged in a brief staring contest with his hot-headed lover then blinked saying. "Well go ahead, cuz it's not gonna bother me ooone bit." He sat himself down taking a sandwich from the basket and then began to eat.

Yusuke threw his arms up in defeat and sat down grabbing something himself. "Sometimes I hate giving into you."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Kuwabara, leaning over to give Yusuke a kiss.

One of their rival school punching bags just happened to be walking by at that very moment baring witness to the two's liplock. With a sneering smirk on his face, he brought his hands up to his mouth and called right at them,

"Fucking faggots!"

"What?!" Yusuke stood, fist clenched and ready to fight.

"Ha ha ha ha haa!" The guy ran off.

"Come back here asshole!" He shook his fist in the air. "I dare you to say that again! Hey!"

"Sit down Urameshi," Kuwabara said between the disgruntled shouts.

"Be a man and fight!" Yusuke went on.

"he's not worth it anyways." Continued Kuwabara.

"Cowaaard!"

Throwing his hands up into the air with exasperation. "_Geez_, why're you so wound up lately?"

"I'm not wound up!" Yusuke flopped back down beside the red head; crossing his arms.

Kuwabara rubbed his Yusuke's shoulder with his free hand while feeding himself with the other. "You seem wound up to me..." Though he trailed off at the end._ 'Hope it's not 'cause of his birthday, I've been planning a party for weeks, and he's gonna have fun whether he likes it or not.' _

"Who cares about him anyway," Placing his hands to his mouth, he calls after the retreating creep. "At least I'm not the one flossing my teeth between-..."

Kuwabara began to laugh pulling Yusuke towards him for a kiss, but as their lips met something was obstructing them from connecting. "Huh?" They looked down between their bodies.

"Aside from that acorn, you don't have a nut between you." Said a low familiar tone.

A subtle low laugh followed. "Come now, Hiei, I think it's sweet."

"Hn, to think thirty more seconds and we'd of been gone long before the first one." _One,_ meaning 'the kiss'.

Looking up the two confirmed the faces to the voices. With a smile on his face Yusuke greeted them but spoke with his usual cool tone. "Hiei and Kurama, why am I not surprised." Waving a hand. "Come down here and join us."

"Yeah there's plenty to eat." Chimed Kuwabara.

"I'd love to." Said Kurama.

"But we'd like to keep our food down once we've eaten it." The youkai shifted his sitting position on the branch and tossed a look over his shoulder to Kurama who was then moving out of the tree shade. In one quick drop the kitsune was on the grass joining his friends.

"Hiei?" Asked Yusuke, thinking his friend would cave since Kurama had joined them. But the fire demon was reluctant and stuck to his reply.

"Stay if you want Kurama," He said pointedly to show that he was ignoring the spirit detective. "but I've got better places to be." With a blur of black the young demon was gone.

The three of them watched until Hiei was completely out of sight. At least to Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kurama knew better and glanced off in the direction of a nearby tree where the youkai had actually gone to.

"So anything new with you guys, where were you this morning?" Asked Yusuke, resuming his lunch.

"Hiei and I were out training until mid-afternoon, why do you ask?" Kurama wondered helping himself to a bag of potato chips.

"Oh, I just came by and you weren't at home... kinda thought you were ignoring me, I guess."

Kurama looked a little startled by that. "Why would I ignore you?"

Yusuke grinned jabbing his elbow into Kurama's arm. "You know, because of that whole made-for-tv ignore-the-guy-when-his-birthday-is-coming thing."

Kurama laughed shaking his head. "That's not it at all, Kuwabara's actually been..." He suddenly looked past Yusuke at said male, who is waving his hands frantically, alerting Kurama to keep quiet.

Yusuke noticed Kurama's face and looked to where Kuwabara sat, and the red head instantly stopped waving but not fast enough for it to have gone unnoticed.

"Kuwabara's been what?" Asked Yusuke looking from friend to lover.

"Uuuhh...?" Kurama didn't know what to say.

He _thought_ Yusuke knew he was getting a party, after all everyone knows when their birthday is coming. Most people wait for it. The only surprise to that party is that it's a day before his actual birthday, Kuwabara planned it like that so that the two of them could have privacy on the actual day.

Seeing that Kurama was pleading the fifth, he turned to his guilt stricken lover, who placed a hand behind his head and laughed.

Feeling a sweat drop Kurama stood saying, "I think I see Hiei, I'd better go." And turning to leave he adds. "Good luck, Kuwabara." His face displaying his deepest sympathy and apology. "And, happy birthday, Yusuke."

"Yeah thanks," The less than stunned male answered. After his friend distanced himself from earshot, Yusuke turned to his boyfriend. "Hey!"

The red head froze in his retreat. With one foot in the air and his arms in the ready to run position looking rather animated. Kuwabara dropped his pose, shrinking it into a slumped over position.

"Can't blame a guy for loving you." He said lamely as his defense.

Yusuke grabbed a handful of Kuwabara's shirt pulling the red head down onto the picnic blanket harder than Kuwabara would have liked. Straddling him, Yusuke then leaned over to his face saying. "If you _ever_ want me to play with you again, you'll cancel whatever birthday plans you've made, and just leave me _alooone_."

Kuwabara sighed knowing that this was his defeat. "But I don't see what's the big deal, most people like birthday parties."

"Well I'm not most people, so I don't want a party." Said Yusuke, moving back from the closeness of their faces.

"But why not. You're always so thrilled about other peoples birthdays... and this'll be your first one with us as a couple. I thought that meant something." Kuwabara frowned.

Yusuke's face softened and he mumbled. "It _does_. But can't we just spend it together- alone," He quickly added.

"But-.."

"No "buts", me and birthday parties only reminds me of how depressing they can be. Remember two years ago...?"

Their gazes become distant, as though they were watching the moment unfold before their eyes. "You, me, and my mom," Yusuke explained. "Musical chairs, pin-the-tail on the donkey, and a stupid empty pinata because my mom spent all the rest of the party dough on herself."

"But your mom's not drinking anymore- much- but she wouldn't do that again." Explained Kuwabara on shallow ground.

Yusuke shook his head. "Just... don't. For _me_."

Kuwabara nodded, though he looked away from him. "Alright Urameshi, no party on your birthday."

"Thank you." Smiling he backs off. "Now, let's hurry up and eat so we can get out of here." He sat on the blanket digging into what was left in the basket.

"You mean to burn those calories we didn't get to before?" Asked Kuwabara digging in as well.

Laughing, Yusuke replied."Hey would you really wanna do it with your sister in the house?"

The two of them laughed at the idea, and Kuwabara quieted silently thinking. 'Sorry for lying Urameshi, but I'm gonna break this bad birthday curse, and give you the birthday of the year.'

...

Commentary: I'll try to get this in as fast as I can. Had a bit of a site scare, because it said cannot be found, where this originally was placed. Like I said, I'm moving them all to this site and skimming for as many mistakes I can find in the process. Thanks for reading, my healths not the best right now, but bed-ridden is good for just sitting. So I'll be quick as I can when I can.


	2. Rollin' Rollin'

The two wasted no time with stripping their clothes off as they mauled each other all the way to Kuwabara's bedroom, after making a quick stop in the kitchen to snag a banana.

The red heads arms wrap firmly around his lover's waist; Yusuke's hold was focused around Kuwabaras neck. Their kisses were hot and fierce, mixed with raw need and a desire to release inner frustrations.

Lowering a hand, the pleasure driven boy plunged a cold hand into the Kuwabara's pants receiving a small yelp of surprise from the temp-change intruding on him, followed then by a sigh as the cold hand began to warm up around his hot member.

Yusuke's tugging Kuwabara's member feeling it swell in his hand. "Mmmhhh..." The two moaned at the same time as they ground their hips into the other persons.

The red head mimicked the jerking movement going on in his pants with his tongue, darting it in and out of his lover's mouth pausing the movement once or twice when Yusuke caught it between his lips giving it a playful suckling.

Breaking the kiss, they released a hot sigh on the other's lips. Feeling his back pressing against the door, Kuwabara quickly dropped a hand from around Yusuke's waist and reached for the knob. Turning it, the door swung inward opening and the two stumbled on inside to the bed.

Yusuke let go of his hold around Kuwabaras member long enough to unzip his pants while he undid and removed his own, making sure to take his pocket knife out from the back and leave it on the bed beside them, as well as the banana.

Reaching over to each other, Kuwabara fumbled with Yusuke's buttons. The spirit detective yanked Kuwabara's buttonless shirt right over his head, which pulled the red head's hands away from him for only a moment, before they returned to try again.

"Hurry." Breathed Yusuke, reuniting his hands to that strong, hot body; exploring his fingers up, down, and between anywhere they would go.

Kuwabara moaned leaning down towards his lover, kissing the flesh of his slightly covered neck. _Finally_ getting all the buttons on the troublesome shirt undone, Kuwabara removed the shirt from the spirit detective tossing it aside to the floor.

Yusuke, taking the dominant position, pushed Kuwabara's shoulders telling him to lay back on the bed. Straddling him, the two hiss feeling the swollen heads touch together briefly, before moving to one side of the others.

Their breathing had changed rapidly now that they were laying down naked on each other. The two pressed and pealed their burning flesh off the others, while they ground languidly into the other person.

Their mouths flirted kisses back and forth before meeting in the middle to annihilate the other persons mouth. Yusuke smiled feeling the sweat on their bodies forming, and the wetness of their precum moisturizing each others erection. It was all he had since he didn't know where Kuwabara kept his lubricant, and he didn't exactly wanna stop just to get up and look for it.

As if the red head had read Yusuke's mind, he reached beside the bed opening the top drawer of his dresser and, shoving a few things aside, he produced the tiny bottle. Opening it, he squoze a generous amount into his hand and reached for his own member.

Yusuke swats the hands away from it, and takes his wrist in gestured for Kuwabara to take a hold of _his_ hard on and lube him up. The spirit detective leaned back over, capturing his lovers mouth again. Yusuke moaned into Kuwabara, feeling a thumb cruising over the top of his members swollen head.

Now, lubing up his own hands, Yusuke moved his them under Kuwabara parting the cheeks so he can finger and lubricate around and into the opening. The swordsman his hips down onto the intruder wanting more than it could give.

Sensing his urgency, Yusuke sat back on his legs but moved them from under himself. Grabbing Kuwabara's hands he pulled him up to a sitting position as well and the red head moved on top of his lap. The two of them groaned Yusuke's tip pressed against the waiting hole before penetrating it.

Kuwabara pressed his hips down to the base with no problem and began to rock back and forth. Yusuke thrust his hips up and down as hard as he could, banging over and over again. Their lips met and the kissing battle resumed.

"Uuuaahhh," Yusuke bared his teeth when Kuwabaras entry tightened around his shaft. "hhhh."

The sweat from their foreheads meshed with each other while they panted and moaned in their kissing mouths, close enough to kiss but not quite doing so.

Yusuke's hands caressed up and down the red heads ass, squeezing the underside making Kuwabara feel as though he would be lifeless at any moment. Licking the spirit detective's face, Kuwabaras attention was suddenly called to the banana and pocket knife beside them.

Yusuke, who was then sucking Kuwabara's neck hard enough to leave a hickey looked to where his attention has been called. It was a little sooner than he would have wanted, but the both of them were already on the verge of explosion, so it might as well be now.

Shoving Kuwabara back into a laying position, he snagged the items and lay back him self, so that they are laying head to toe. Still connected with his lover, Yusuke continued his upward thrust. Kuwabara groaned holding onto the headboard of the bed, strengthening his movement of bouncing his hips up and down meeting with Yusuke's thrust.

Meanwhile the spirit detective was blindly peeling the banana over his head. He broke the fruit in half, then with the pocket knife he sliced the fruit in half long ways.

"Aaahh!" Cried Kuwabara feeling the pleasure of sticky cold to hot a second time, when the halves of banana covered either side of his enflamed erection. "Aaa, aaahhh!" He moaned uncontrolably feeling the slick grip-tightened stroking of the banana on his member.

It felt so real! It was as though he were _actually_ inside of Yusuke; he had to ask him later how he thinks of these things.

Faster and faster, the spirit detective stroked. While his hips soared up and down from the bed. They moaned and grunted to bite back some of their noise. "Hh- Urameshi I-..."

Yusuke was suddenly at Kuwabara's face in one fluid move of his body, pounding into his lover harder and harder. His strokes became strong enough to smash the banana into chunks but he with held his grip, breaking it wasn't what he wanted to do with the passion fruit. Oh no, he had a better idea.

"Aaah! Aahhh!" Panted Kuwabara.

Yusuke remained silent but his heavy breathing was enough to say how much he was enjoying himself. Feeling the red heads balls jump as well as his own, he started to kiss his lover, but didn't let the male's lips touch his making Kuwabara have to fight for a kiss, turning his face this way and that.

"Please... Yusuke..." The red head panted.

Opening his lovers mouth with his tongue; Yusuke continued to lick his lips, giving Kuwabara the impression that he wanted him to do so as well. So darting his tongue out he felt one last hard tug on his member, causing him to release.

"Uuuhh!" He moaned, eyes tightly closed and back arched.

Feeling something he thought was Yusuke's sex, he heard the spirit detective growl in his ear. "Now _eat it_."

Biting down, he wasn't expecting whatever was in his mouth to be soft. Tasting the flavor in his mouth, he identified it as the banana, sandwiched with his own release. It tasted so good! Yusuke held his lover's cheeks, french kissing him, between passing the passion fruit back and forth.

Once they had finished chewing and swallowing Yusuke, released a low moan in his own purposely delayed release that warmed the both of them as they hugged. Kuwabara was impressed, and he just had to know the answer to his question. Trying to slow his breathing he asked through a cracked voice.

"How-..." pants. "did you think up that one?"

Yusuke laughed breathlessly running his hands through his lovers oddly styled orange mane saying. "It just came to me. Not bad, huh?"

"_Not bad_! I feel like I stepped into a porno or something."

Yusuke laughed. "That's all, you gotta think of something better than that?"

Kuwabara laughed, shaking his head. "Can't right now, I'll have to get back to you. But first..." He rolled off of his lover so that he was on his back, and reaching into his drawer again he produced a tiny memo pad and pen.

Rolling back over and pressed it down on Yusuke's sweat drenched chest saying. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Kazu' _come oon_! Can we not ruin this?" Yusuke asked, his tone trying to get loud but it remained spent and lazy.

"No no, I wanna get you something." He back-peddled. "No party in mind, I swear."

Yusuke was in no mood to be impossible right now, he owed it to the red head after being a little rude earlier. And what was so wrong with getting gifts, that's not really the problem anyway. So yeah, what's the harm.

"Alright," He said with a nicer tone and honest smile on his face. "how 'bout that new wrestling game they got out?"

"You got it!" Kuwbara wrote down the title of the game titling the paper _Urameshi's birthday gift_. "I'll get it tomorrow after school."

Hugging the big guy on top of him, Yusuke kissed the boys nose saying, "Thanks... for everything."

Kuwabara knew Yusuke meant something other than the gift but he didn't ask. Nope, he just accepted it, giving the detective a kiss in return. The two then lay there silently holding one another until Yusuke began to squirm underneath the larger boy.

"Hahaha, Kuwabara you're a good boyfriend and I love you." His voice was returning to its normal stature. "But if you don't get up I'm gonna throw you across the room. Now come on," He patted his back.

"Where're you going?" The dumbfounded boy asked.

"I gotta take a shower and get out of here; my mom's gonna freak out if I don't come home."

"Oh," Sitting up, "Well you could tell her your staying over here." Kuwabara suggested.

Shaking his head, Yusuke sat up as well, sliding towards the end of the bed. "Nah, I think I'd better just go home for now." He gathered his clothes from the floor with confused wondering eyes on him, until the phone rang.

"Haha, better get that Kuwabara." Yusuked teased. "It might be Yukina looking for a date to my party. Hahaha!" He walked out of the room with a shirt flying close after him but missing. Kuwabara picked up the phone, and clearing his voice he asked. "Hello?"

"Kuwabara,"

"Kurama?" He sounded a little disappointed.

"Kuwabara, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but," He paused a second. "Could I maybe just drop off Yusuke's gift with you tomorrow. I'm afraid I can't make it to the party."

"Wha-? How come?"

Kurama sounded as though he were just as shocked as Kuwabara even though it was he who was telling his friend why he couldn't attend. "Hatanaka has a sports thing he has to attend, and he really wanted for me to be there, I'm sorry."

Waves a hand. "Naah it's okay. Urameshi will understand, and hey! He's still got other guest coming." He stated. "So, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure, tell the squirt he'd better be there." The red head informed. "He's not skipping out, since he has nowhere else to be."

Kurama laughed and nodded. "I'll do that. Thank you, goodbye Kuwabara."

"See ya." He hung up. "Oh well what's one person." Placing his arms behind his head he relaxed and smiled. _'The party will be fine.'_


	3. I Remember When

Yusuke started home with a smile plastered to his face. He hummed at a low tune, placing his hands behind his head to support his _**big-shot**_ attitude._ 'Maybe I should stop being such a jerk...' _The self-satisfied teen thought to himself._ 'I mean, Kuwabara just wants to give me a stupid birthday party, what's the harm in that?' _

Watching out for a bike riding kid coming his way, Yusuke swayed slightly to his left to avoid being plowed down- not that a kid would be brave enough to ram into the great Yusuke Urameshi- but you never know, some people want a death wish.

Aside from that, he was feeling too good to make a threat sound even half way believable. "Hahaha," He laughed closing his eyes to in vision his thoughts. _'Now that I think about it... I might want a party, it could be really funny.' _

His mind wandered into the depths of his thoughts, seeing his home decorated with streamers and balloons and who knows what else, all for him. A table filled with all kinds of snacks and treats that he couldn't wait to get a toothache from.

His friends would be there- yeah, even Hiei would come. Yukina and Botan would laugh at how he looked in a party, hat then give him a kiss on the cheek. His mom, she'd be there too... not drunk or full of excuses but like a _real_ mom.

And the best thing of all... "Would be Kuwabara popping out of the cake, butt-naked and smiling!" He burst into laughter at the thought of his boyfriend leaping out of a cake, _naked_ with a sash that read: _Happy Birthday_!

"What's so funny Yusuke?" The boy from the park asked.

Yusuke opened his eyes and looked ahead to where the speaker stood. His hands dropped and he then stuffed them into his pockets, turning on his patented, _'Fuck off'_ look. "I was just laughing at how your face would look after I made a few pot holes in the street with it."

Bewildered, then angered, the teen clenches his fist growling. "Is that so? Well, I didn't know a fairy could talk so tough."

Smirking with more malice than before, Yusuke pulled his fist from his pockets and banging his balled fist together. "Okay then, how 'bout I grind your ugly face into fairy dust instead."

Sneering, the punk took a step forward, bravely retorting. "Go ahead and try."

"Your funeral Tinker Bell." He cracked his knuckles beckoning the challenge to him.

The thug let out a battle cry then charged at Yusuke, fist raised and ready to punch the moment he got up to is ego-ridden rival. "Yyyaaaa!"

Yusuke's smile changed into amusement seeing the approach and, stepping gradually to his left, Yusuke grabbed the teen's shoulders stopping him in his tracks. Swinging his right leg up from behind his back, he kicked him in the mouth. "Urameshi the mess-making-menace slams his foot into the boys mouth,"

Bringing his leg back down, Yusuke knocked the guy's feet from under him, and, letting his shoulders go, the clumsy boy fell flat on his face.

"Giving his opponent a new taste for concrete, The Menace then uses his famous, Yusuke Urameshi-," He posed in action with his elbow bared ready, and his body making a low jump into the air he finished saying, "_elbow drop_." as he brought his body and elbow down into the small of his back.

"Ah- OOooooooHHHHWoooWooo!" The other boy wailed.

"Ah hahaha. And that concludes this episode of backyard wrestling." He stood waving to fake fans. "Thanks, you've all been great! But you should really be clapping for the challenger here, whose volunteered his ass to be my punching bag for the next week."

The boy groaned hearing this, knowing Yusuke meant what he was saying._ 'Me and my big mouth.' _He complained.

Taking one last look at the guy, Yusuke laughed at his victory then started again to his house.

...

"Yusuke!" His mother snapped the moment he got into the house. "You said you were gonna be home earlier than eight! I waited for you, and now dinner is frozen again!"

Holding his hands up in defense, Yusuke's face humbled and he shook his head saying. "I got hung up at Kuwabara's, we were uhhh? Studying."

"Oh yeah right, Yusuke that is the lamest excuse you could possibly think of." She approached her son, raising a hand the entire walk over then swatted her hand down on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"_Studying_... The only thing you'd crack open is your boyfriends-..."

"_Moom_! Alright, I get it." He shrank away. "I won't do it again."

Atsuko sighed and shook her head. "Go wash your hands, I reheated dinner- _twice_! And you're going to eat it."

"Sure mother," He placed his hands behind his head and swaggered to the bathroom. "whatever you say." He closed the bathroom door after him and turned the lock over. Letting out a sigh, he pressed his back against the door and turned his gaze to the mirror at his reflection.

_'A birthday party?'_ Shrugs with a smile. _'Sure, why not.'_

"And make it snappy, it's getting cold again!" His mother shouted through the door.

"Okaaay!"

Throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, he then dropped one into the sink while the other turned on the water. Brushing water over them, he ignored the soap, then shaking his hands as dry as the air would allow, Yusuke waltzed out of the bathroom into the hall.

"Eat quickly and then get to bed," Atsuko instructed, while heading off to her bedroom. "I don't want any of your _laame_ excuses that you're too tired to go to school tomorrow. Got that."

"Yup! I'll think up a good one, and my excuse will be that I'm _too_ _awake_ to go to school tomorrow." He started laughing as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Atsuko shook her head, waving the boy off. "Oh shut up, Yusuke."

He smiled and mumbled under his breath. "Thanks for the happy birthday mom..."

/Four years ago.

"Stupid teacher, he knows I didn't start that fight." A young Yusuke grouched as he walked home from school; and kicking a can, that he saw in the rain gutter of the street, the twelve year old boy heaved a loud angered sigh.

"And on top of everything else, I tore my stupid jacket!" His head dropped miserably planning to stay at a low level before his gaze caught sight of a rainbow of colors just up ahead.

"Looks like some bodies having a party..." Noticing where the balloons are located, a smile broke out on his face. "Ahaha, those are at my house!" He rushed up ahead, for what he didn't know.

Every birthday the boy had ever had ended miserably, or just never happened because his mother was too plastered to remember her own son's birthday. But today... who knows.

Rushing to his house Yusuke tugged at the handle of the door until it pulled open. "Hey mom I-..." His words were silenced seeing a man he's never seen before answering the door at his house.

"Come on in sweetie, the fun has just begun." The man said.

Yusuke looked on with his expression both bewildered and disgusted. Putting up his shield, Yusuke turned his nose up brushing by the man, saying, "It's not so much that there's a strange guy in my house, but the fact that he's dressed as a woman that makes me mad."

Glancing around the living room, Yusuke spots his mother; brushing past the drag queen, he angrily stormed over to her. "Mom, what are all these people doing here?" He demanded to know.

"Ah..." Hiccup. "Yusu... Yuuuusss-..." Hiccups. Deciding the name was too long Atsuko settled with a casual. "ah son, you're home." The drunk woman waved a glass-gripping hand around the room saying. "Hoppy borthday."

Yusuke bit back anger as he snatched the glass from his mother's hand. "You've had enough, get these people out of here." He looked at everyone in the room. "The party's _over_."

"Atsuko," A particularly large man said. "You never told me you're son was such a party pooper."

"Yeah but heeeesh mine," She burst into laughter.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed in disgust, and decided on just heading to his bedroom. He could ignore them there- he hoped. Keeping the drink he'd taken from his mother, Yusuke marched into his room, locking the slide away door. Shrinking down onto the floor, he then fished around in his school bag and found his packet of cigarettes.

"Ruin my birthday, hn." Pulling a stick from the packet, he popped the tip into his mouth. "Happy birthday Yusuke."

"Yusuke, come party with us!" One of the unwanted guest shouts through the door while another 2 bang on it, making cat-calls./

Yusuke's eyes snapped open, and he stared around in the darkness. _'Rrr, snap out of it Yusuke... things are different now.' _He told himself._ 'It's not always gonna end up like that.' _

He suddenly heard what sounded like a buzz saw coming from his mother's room. "Uuugh," He tucked his head under his pillow. "who snores after only thirty minutes of sleep?"

Yawning. "No more nightmares, Yusuke." Nuzzles his face into the mattress, muttering. "Rrr, I can still hear it. Good thing," yawns. "I'm too tired to ca-..." Closing his eyes, the young teen fell fast asleep... and started snoring.

...

Commentary: So short that chapter was, but what can you do. Thanks for reading, and thank you for the review kit-kit I hope it continues to be dug by ya.


	4. Atsuko

The next day.

Yusuke moaned in his sleep, rolling over onto his side. Feeling a wet spot, his eyes snapped open and he popped his head up off the pillow looking and the darkened puddle on the pillowcase. Raising a brow in disgust, and surpise, that he'd even do such a thing, Yusuke flipped the pillow over, dropped his head back onto it then tried to resume sleep.

"Yusuke!" His mother snapped.

His eyes opened again and narrowed. "Why do I have to go to school anyway?" He complained. Getting out of bed, he felt that all to familiar _you're awake now,_ urge to use the bathroom.

Heading to the door of his bedroom, he continued what he was saying. "I'm already going to summer school, so why finish out the semest- Ah!" He jumped what felt like ten feet off the ground; clutching his heart in the landing, from seeing his mother standing directly outside of the door. "Mooom would you not do that!?"

Atsuko laughed to his dismay and shook her head. "I made you another birthday breakfast."

"I regret to inform you, and I want you to listen carefully..." He moved up a little closer to where his mother stands. "IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY! So lay off!"

"But Yusuke," She began to explain receiving the brush off as her son went to the hall bathroom. Expelling exhaustion, Atsuko walked out of the hall and into the kitchen setting the plate of eggs down on the table.

A low knocking came from at the front door. "Yuuusukeee!" His mother called. "Kuwabara's here." Walked to the door, she pulled at the knob opening to confirm her prediction. "Hey Kuwabara."

"Hello Ms. Urameshi, is Yusuke ready to go?" Asked the swordsman; slipping out of his shoes before entering the house, he sticks them into a pair of slippers.

Atsuko shrugged her arms and shoulders, "How should I know, he's going back into that 'I don't wanna talk to my mother phase', so I don't know."

The two of them walked into the kitchen, to wait for Yusuke to be done getting dressed then eating breakfast.

"Hey eggs!" Announced Kuwabara grabbing the fork. "These look good, but why are there candles in it?"

"Birthday breakfast." Atsuko replied. She's over by the sink now, filling a tea pot for herself. "I wished him happy birthday this morning."

"But Urameshi's birthday isn't until Thursday."

He was pretty sure the woman had maybe just forgotten- although- she had helped with the plans for the surprise party along with Kuwabara, but Atsuko never usually was in the right frame of mind. Even though she claims she's gonna stop drinking, bottles are still sprinkled here and there.

"I know that," she placed the tea pot down on the stove. "what's the harm in wishing him happy birthday until the day comes, he's bound to have a good day at least once this week... and with the way things have gone before, I figure any good day should be his birthday since he never really has such a good time on the real one."

Bewildered, Kuwabara thought over what he'd just heard. "Seriously?"

Atsuko nodded with a smile then walked out of the kitchen to see what was keeping her son so long in the bathroom.

Scratching his head, "I wonder if Urameshi knows that's why she's doin' it?" he said mostly to himself.

"Finally, were you gonna live in there?" His mother asked seeing her son's approach. "You're already gonna be late if you don't hurry with breakfast."

"I'm _hurrying_," He said through chews, then smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey Kuwabara."

Rushing the plate full of eggs down his throat, Yusuke took a sip of juice, then kissed his mother on the cheek waving over his shoulder in his retreat out the front door. "See ya after school."

Atsuko and Kuwabara remained where they stood looking after him. "I wonder if he knows I didn't follow him?"

"Probably not..." Hearing the whistle from the tea kettle, Atsuko pushed the red head between the shoulder blades to send him on his way. "You better get going before you're late too."

"Yeah," Heading for the door, Kuwabara waved goodbye before walking out closing the door after himself.

...

"Urameshi, wait up!" Kuwabara called out. He looked wiped out, his face was flushed and he was starting to sweat.

Slowing to a stop, Yusuke looked over his shoulder noticing for the first time how far away Kuwabara actually was. "What's the matter, all those banana's weighing you down?! I thought they were healthy." He teased.

"Very funny," Kuwabara panted. "will you get back here? I wanna talk to you."

"Uh oh, this sounds serious." He turned on his heels and walked to where his exhausted boyfriend stood. "What'd I do now?"

Waiting a moment to fully catch his breath, Kuwabara straightened up, looking Yusuke right in the eyes. "You can't be mean to your mom, Urameshi. It's just not right."

"What?" Where was this coming from? Suddenly Kuwabara was on his mom's side?

"She's being nothing but nice to you and you're acting like... like Hiei."

Yusuke laughed hearing that. "Oh yeah, and what exactly am I doing that's so- _Hiei_?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes as though saying, 'How could Yusuke be so blind?' "You're only giving her the cold shoulder, and being a jerk, when she's just trying to be nice to you."

"You call wishing a person happy birthday everyday as being nice? She's insane if you ask me." Turning to leave, Yusuke waved a hand to the whole subject. "I'm bored of talking about this, let's change subjects."

Feeling defeated. Kuwabara followed after his- on-edge lover-, though he kept a distance a few steps behind him. Yusuke glanced over his shoulder with mild irritation. He knew what Kuwabara was doing, but this time he was _not_ going to win.

"So... what were your birthday's like that you're so geared up on giving me one?" Asked Yusuke.

"Huh?" Kuwabara took a moment to figure out what he'd just asked him, then choosing to ignore the comment, he just walked on by him without another word.

"Fine then! Ignore me!" Yusuke shouted after him, _'...Dammit.'_ seeing that Kuwabara hadn't even slowed his pace, he sprinted to catch up to him. "Kuwabara wait."

Yusuke grabbed the boy by his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "_Alright_, okay? I'll stop being so lame to my mom."

Smiles, " Good, cause you know-"

"Yeah yeah, she really does love me and all that shit." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I was serious y'know, what were your birthdays like?"

Kuwabara's eyes shot up to the sky recalling a few of his past birthdays. Snapping his fingers together, he looked at Yusuke saying. "They were great! One year, my mom made a whole batch of cupcakes; and Shizuru brought them in for the class."

"I remember that," Yusuke laughed out recalling the day himself. "didn't she smash it all over your face and make you cry?"

A flash of fire ran through the red heads eyes. "I did not cry!" He insisted.

"Dude, you were in the bathroom the rest of the day." He began to laugh again.

"Why were you in the bathroom, Kuwabara?" Asked Kurama joining beside them in their walk to school.

The two were so caught up in talking, they hadn't noticed passing by the Minamino's house.

"Because Shizuru smashed-..." Yusuke started to say but Kuwabara pressed his hand to his mouth.

"Enough already, that was a dumb one..." He stated ready to try again. "Okay, one year my parents dropped Shizuru and me off at the movies to see Super Mario, and when we got back their was a surprise party waiting for me and everything."

Kurama listened intently thinking about what Kuwabara was talking about. "...I believe I've seen those pictures at your house." He then wondered. "You were wearing a shirt with something Chinese written on it?"

"That's the one." Replied his friend with a smile.

Thinking a bit more Kurama turned his gaze at Kuwabara asking. "How did you get cake on your face?"

Kuwabara blushed a moment, then cleared his voice saying. "Uuuhh, when I went to blow out the candles... Shizuru pushed my face into the cup cakes."

Both Kurama and Yusuke snickered about it. But Kuwabara crossed his arms pouting. "Laugh all you want, they were still nice birthdays."

Yusuke was clutching his sides with laughter saying, "I never said they weren't. But do you see what I mean?"

His two friends shook their heads.

"Even with that you still had a good birthday, I can't look back on a single one without cringing."

"All the more reason to make a good one." Retorted Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara's right, Yusuke." Chimed Kurama.

"Sorry guys," Waves them off. "but I've already sworn off birthday's and parties, and if I hadn't yet..." Holding his arms out and dropping his face like a zombie Yusuke continued with a long spooky voice. "_Kuwabara's tales of scary stuff_ would have sealed the deal."

Kurama shook his head. "You're acting like a child, Yusuke."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes in mock anger saying coolly. "I'll bet you've never had a bad birthday."

Kurama smiled cheerfully replying. "I can't say that I have. But I'm not the issue."

"Well I'm _making_ you the issue." Retorted Yusuke.

Kurama crossed his arms and closed his eyes saying. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Oh so you're saying I'm stupid?" Yusuke was getting aggitated, and he wasn't even sure as to why?

"I said you're being ridiculous." Repeated Kurama but with more meaning behind it.

The two narrow a gaze at each other, passing static back and forth trying to over-power the other boy. Kuwabara stood beside them just watching, until he finally cleared his throat to speak up.

"If you're gonna have a staring contest could you at least keeping walking, we're gonna be late for school."

"Hmph." The two turned their noses up, not sure if it were at each other or Kuwabara.

But they began walking again as Kuwabara had suggested. There was silence for most of the walk there. Neither boy wanted to say a thing, and Kuwabara wasn't about to talk.

Yusuke finally couldn't stand the silence a moment longer, so he spoke up saying. "Sorry Kurama, I've been chewing heads off lately."

"Apology accepted, Yusuke."

"Good," He smiled. "I thought of something just now."

His friends turned their attention on him.

"Since you and me didn't really have too many good birthdays, maybe all of us can celebrate a birthday together?" He paused a moment. "It'll be a... Yusabarei birthday party."

"Yusabarei?" Asked Kurama.

"You remembered that?" Admired the other red head.

"_Yeah sure_. Hiei probably never had a birthday at all," shrugs. "so I figure maybe he can celebrate with Kuwabara and me."

This was surprising. Kuwabara didn't tell Yusuke that he wasn't going to be able to go to his birthday party, yet? Even more shocking Yusuke was actually saying that he wanted a party. "I'm afraid I can't make the party Yusuke, something came up that I can't put off."

Hardly phased, though missing what Kurama had actually said, Yusuke just replied. "Okay, so it'll be a Yusbara party. We'll save you some cake."

"You mean Kuwabara won't be wearing it, this time?" Kurama teased.

"Heh heh heh, good one Kurama." Said Kuwabara with mock sarcasm. "I'll make sure to save you the piece that falls from my face to the floor."

"Sounds good to me," Said Kurama.

The three of them continued talking all the way to the Sarayashiki high school. Kurama waved goodbye to them and continued the walk to his school alone.

"About what you said before, about a birthday party?" Wondered Kuwabara.

"Yeah?"

"You really wanna have one?" He had to know, Yusuke could have just been messing around.

"Sure, why not." The boy shrugged. "Just as long as nobody says... y'know. I'm fine... any day can be that day as long as it's good right? You don't have to ruin it by saying so."

Once they got past the front doors, Yusuke walked into the first classroom he saw waving goodbye to his boyfriend. "See ya at lunch."

"Yeah bye..." He looked after Yusuke a moment, then continued up the hall. "He's so much like his mom, and he acts like he hates her sometimes... maybe it's just an act and he actually wants a good party- one with his mom!"

Lowering his gaze to the floor, he further thought. _'Maybe I should rethink this thing. Kurama already can't make it, and Hiei obviously ain't gonna come without him. That just leaves Botan and Koenma, the guys and me...' _

Smiling. "Maybe everybody can make it after all!" Throwing his fist into the air. "Oh yeah, Urameshi's gonna have the best birthday party ever!"

...

Commentary: I really do have pretty cruddy birthdays. My mom hadn't even known one year, one of her friends told her to say it to me and then she remembered ahaha!


	5. Kuwabara To The Rescue

Later that day after school.

Kuwabara has managed to ditch Yusuke, by saying he had something to take care of after school, and that he should just go on home until he's done.

Yusuke didn't care what he had to do, the words _after school_ were enough to ward him off. So he left his boyfriend with a kiss, and walked away. Kuwabara watched after him until he was good and gone before he dashed back inside the building to the roof.

Glancing around while spinning little circles, Kuwabara scratched his head wondering. "Where is she?"

Out of nowhere a loud sound filled the air followed up with a friendly female's laughter. "Botan?!" Kuwabara jumped back.

"The one and only." She replied, breaking the cover of a party popper.

Kuwabara held his hand out catching a piece of confetti that flew from the opening.

"When's the party? I'm ready to twist and shout whenever you are."

"Ssshh!" He warned. "Somebody might hear you."

"Like who?" She asked looking offended.

"Like everybody in the entire world." He exaggerated and emphasized by spreading his arms. "I have to tell you something about the party."

Botan snapped her fingers not even listening to the poor boy. "I think I may do my hair up in pigtails... but I'm not sure-" turning her attention on Kuwabara she asked. "What kind of party is it exactly?"

"Will you listen a minute." He protested.

"Hopefully not a dirty party. I've _seen_ those magazines under Yusuke's bed,"

Kuwabara grabbed her shoulders shaking her lightly back and forth. "Do you always give Urameshi this hard a time- wait, what magazines?" He just heard.

Botan slapped a hand behind her head and laughed. "Ooops, nothing. Nothing at all." Her laugh trailed off. "So what now about the party? Do I get to kiss the birthday boy?"

"Listen, I think it'd be a better idea if we..." He whispered into her ear, causing her eyes to widen, then she gasped and frowned.

"I understand." She pouted. "But are you sure? You know he'll beat you to a pulp when he finds out what you've done."

"I'll take the heat from Urameshi, we can have another party some other time." Said Kuwabara.

"A-alright, I'll tell Koenma when I see him." She replied from her spoiled mood.

"Thanks Botan," He patted her shoulder and started away.

"Oh wait!" She called out watching him go. "Should I leave his gift with you?!"

"Sure, drop it off at my house tomorrow." Kuwabara replied, then waved goodbye as he left the roof.

Pouting still, Botan walked to the roof door. "But I bought a new dress and everything." Shrugs her arms out. "I'll never get that bond between men, rrrr." Just as she got to the door, she remembered something she was supposed to tell Kuwabara about.

"Oh my goodness, Kuwabara!? Kuwabara?!"

She opened the door shouting for him with no response.

"I hope I can catch up to him."

The charismatic young woman bolted down the stairwell after her friend, hoping that she could catch up with him in time.

0 0 0

"Hhhh," sighed Yusuke as he walked home alone. "Here's a new way to spell boredom." Looks up at the sky. "Where _is_ everybody, anyway?" His eyes dropped back to ahead of him. "-...Not even anyone to beat up!"

A large group of people appeared at the top of a set of stone stairs that led down into the subway. Yusuke watched them intently getting a great idea. Smiling, he follows. "I can ride around on the subway for a while, someone's gotta be around by the time I'm done."

Searching his pockets, he found a large round coin inside the left pants pocket. "Good thing mom always gets a stack of these things."

Going down the stone stairs, Yusuke walked over to the large vehicle and climbed on. Slipping his token inside the little coin slot the boy then found a seat to himself by the large glass window.

Yusuke let his back relax into the cold leather seat and he closed his eyes, sighing.

"You know that cute boy from language class?" A girl was saying.

"Who, Hiroshi?" Asked a male.

A sigh came from her. "Yeeeah... Isn't he cute, I think I'm gonna ask him out?"

Yusuke cracked his eyes looking at the couple that was walking onto the subway. It's a tall girl with longish brown hair, and a tiny little face that kinda didn't match her body- at least in Yusuke's eyes. Her arm lay slung around a short stubby brunette boy who looked as though he may be her brother and the two of them were practically knocking people over to get to a seat.

"I don't know about that, I always thought that Jinmei was really cute." Said the boy, shyly. "But if you like Hiroshi, that's cool sis'."

_'Ha.'_ Thought Yusuke, with a satisfied smile. _'I knew they were related.'_ Closing his eyes again, he heard the sound of muffled clothes as someone sat down beside him.

"Seats taken, beat it." Yusuke said with a smart-assed tone.

"You're Yusuke, right?" A boy said.

Opens his eyes rolling them, he turned his gaze at the boy. "What? You want an autograph or something?"

"It's me Kakoda." Said the boy, bowing politely.

"And that would make youuuu- who?"

"Shuichi Minamino's brother, Hatanaka?" He said trying his hardest to make the grouchy boy recognize him.

Yusuke looked the kid over than snapped his fingers together. "Ooooh, you're Kurama's brother. Hey kid." He punched him on the shoulder. "Sorry kid, I see a lot of people in a day, you must have just slipped my mind."

Relaxing now, Hatanaka smiled and said. "That's alright. So what are you doing here? I thought you walked home with my brother?"

_'Here come the twenty one questions.'_ Yusuke groaned mentally. "I felt like taking the subway for a while, what about you? Aren't you a little young to be riding on your own?"

"No." He looked out the window. "I ride all the time by myself. I'm going to the next town to the music building to watch a friend of mine play piano."

Noticing a tiny blush on the boy's cheeks, Yusuke smirked knowingly and jutted him with his elbow. "Friend or _girlfriend_?" He asked with a laugh. Seeing the blush on the boy's cheeks redden more, Yusuke began to laugh a little louder.

"It's kinda embarrassing okay?"

Yusuke patted the boy on the shoulder, leaning in as he pulled him closer. "That's alright, all you have to do is clap really loud and let her know you're out there watching, she can't not notice you."

"You really think so?" Hatanaka questioned, looking a little puzzled.

"I know so!" Resumes his former position of resting against the back of the seat with his eyes closed, Yusuke continued speaking to the boy. "Take Kuwabara and me, I used to beat him up everyday- he was like breakfast to me."

Hatanaka laughed imagining the picture.

"Then one day, I don't know... we kinda fell for each other, and now I only beat him up some of the time."

The young boy shook his head at the antics of older people. "But wait," He looked back at Yusuke glad the blush was leaving his cheeks. "What does that have to do with my situation?"

"Come on, it's a classic move." He cracked his eyes a bit. "Make yourself noticable."

"Oooh. Cool, thanks."

"No problem."

The two of them went quiet, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Yusuke looked around the sub car at a few of the people. The brother sister pair seemed to be talking on their cell phones to a friend, a man and woman were kissing at the far end of the car as though they are alone.

And a few other people were doing just as he was, looking around. Yusuke was just about to close his eyes again when he heard the sound of a little boy shouting.

"I didn't ask for this game mommy! I wanted Spyro!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I thought this was the one you said." His mother explained, apologetically.

The mother had her arms full with a brown bag of groceries and brightly colored helium balloons. The woman had obviously been shopping for a party for the kid, and has just handed her brat of a son his gift early. But not being the right one he's creating a scene, embarrassing his poor mother for no reason!

Well Yusuke wasn't gonna stand for that! Standing up he approached the two of them hearing one last exchange of words between the two.

"I'll exchange it once we get home."

"You'd better." The boy remarked stuffing the game into the groccery bag.

"Hey!" Shouted Yusuke loud enough to make everyone look. "You'd _better_ say you're sorry to your mom kid!" He cracked his knuckles. "She's gone out of her way to make you happy, and how do you repay her? By humiliating her in front of a bunch of people!"

The mother and son looked taken aback by this strange boy's outburst on them. But neither said a thing. Infact half the car silenced to hear the encounter.

"Be lucky you're getting anything at all," Yusuke continued. "I know a lot of kids that would kill you in a heart beat for a mother that would even look at them like they're not a mistake, and you're gonna treat this sweet lady like shit over some lousy video game?"

The little boy shook his head frantically.

"_So say you're sorry_."

"I-..I'm sorry." The boy said, though he didn't take his fearful eyes off the strange boy.

"I don't think she heard ya kid, you better say it again." Yusuke crossed his arms.

This time looking at his mother, teary eyed and ready to cry he said more sincerely. "I'm sorry momma."

"It's alright, Jin."

Hard as it was to get around the bag and balloons the little boy slung his arms around his mother, and began to weep.

That startled Yusuke a bit. "Geez kid don't cry about it, I just wanted you to be nicer to your mom."

Seeing that Jin wasn't stopping, Yusuke just backed up towards his seat grabbing his school bag.

"Uhh, I just remembered this is my stop so," Snatches the bag. "see ya Hatanaka."

When the cars pulled to a stop, Yusuke made sure he was the first one off. And he made a mad dash down the street of-... wherever he is.


	6. According to Plan

By the time Yusuke got home it was late. His mother was asleep on the couch with the tv still on. Yusuke had to wonder if she'd been waiting up for him, or did she just fall asleep on the couch watching tv?

Bbbbring! Brrring!

Yusuke only glanced at where the sound was coming from but made no attempts to answer it. Walking over to the television, he pressed the power button turning it off. Yusuke then turned his mother's feet up onto the couch, so that she's laying down across it.

Pressing his hands down on the couch, he was ready to stand himself up but he paused, looking down at the sight of his sleeping mother. A brief flash of the past ran through his eyes causing them to narrow.

/Mom? He shook the woman's shoulder. "Mother wake up..." He shook her again. "Please mom, I'm really hungry and I need you to make me something."

Atsuko stirred a little, but only rolled over. "Mom?" glancing around the room, he saw no traces of beer bottles or cans, so she must have gotten drunk in the city- as usual./

But wait there was another image going through the teen's suddenly active mind. A more current one. Of his mother, crying for him. When he died. _She was crying_! And she would have cried everyday for him... maybe... he wasn't a mistake after all.

_"I'm trying to get a job Yusuke, I really am." He heard his mother's voice say_.

The phone began to ring again after it had just stopped, snapping him out of it. "Rrr, fine!" Standing from his kneel, he barreled into the kitchen and yanked the phone from the receiver. "Hello!?"

"Urameshi! Thank god." Said Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara? What do you want?" Asked Yusuke, changing his tone.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, but you didn't come home." His boyfriend explained. "We were calling all over the place, and searching and stuff."

"I was-..."

Kuwabara cut him off. "On the subway we know, Hatanaka told us when he got home. Said you really chewed this kid out too. Heh heh."

Yusuke laughed, nodding. "Yeah, that kid had it coming." A brief silence then Yusuke cleared his throat saying. "Well, I'm home now so, see ya."

"Wait Urameshi,"

"Huh?"

"We still gonna have that Yusabara party tomorrow?"

Smiles. "Yeah, I'll even see if I can spring for a cake."

"Oh cool! _Chocolate_ I hope."

Shrugs. "Sure, it's your party too right? Now I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"See ya." The two of them hung up their phones.

Atsuko shifted on the couch then sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Yusuke?" She asked looking down a ways into the kitchen. "You're home," Her voice was tired but not broken, and with a yawn it returned to it's normal luster. "Where were you?"

"Out." He replied. "But I'm back now so- don't worry about it."

Nodding, Atsuko watched her son walk into his bed room. "Alright, glad you're home."

The door slid closed. Yusuke pressed his back to the door a moment and sighed, moving away from it he walked to his bed murmuring. "Sorry mom, I'm just not in the mood tonight." Climbing into bed, Yusuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day.

Yusuke opened his eyes expecting a happy birthday, or call out into the living room so she could ambush him again. But there was nothing._ 'She's probably just waiting for me to go out there myself.' _He figured.

Looking down his body, he took notice that he had fallen asleep in his school uniform. "Fuck," Standing, he walked to the closet and grabbed something else to wear to school.

_'Why is it so quiet?'_ He wondered.

Stripping his clothes off, he dropped them in a heap on the floor then replaced them with a pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. With a quick brush down his chest he walked to the door, then turning the knob, he prepared himself for the greeting he'd thought would come. Nothing.

"Just my luck, I'm caught up in one of those cheesy Saturday morning specials when someone has an accident, and you're supposed to get all touchy-feely with your problems." Stepping out into the hall, he smiled continuing his thoughts. "Lucky for me we don't have a car."

Yusuke made a quick stop to the bathroom to run his tooth brush through his mouth, as well as take a leak.

Returning to the hall, he wandered into the living room taking note that the tv was turned on; and the smell of tea is in the air so his mother had to be around here somewhere. "Mo- oh?!"

He saw his mother coming out of her bedroom, drinking a cup of tea with a magazine in her hand. The door bell distracted him from his mission, but being the easiest thing to tackle at the time being, he went over to the door pulling it open.

"Hey Urameshi, ready to go?" Asked Kuwabara not even coming inside.

The red head turned away from the door walking back down the corridor, whether Yusuke was following him or not.

"Looks like you're finally awake." Atsuko was saying walking over to the front door. "H-..."

Yusuke began to speak cutting her off. "Don't even say it."

"All I was gonna sa-..."

Covers his ears. "I'm not listening to you. La la la la la la."

His mother shrugged and dug a hand into her bathrobe pocket. "Here." She shoved a few dollar bills into her son's hand.

"What's this for?" He looked puzzled.

"For a cake, for your party with your friends." She replied.

"Oh... thanks."

He headed out the door but turned around a second, as though he had something to say. Deciding against it, he turned back to where Kuwabara had vanished to and dashed off after him.

"Kuwabara! Hang on!"

...

"Alright spill it," Yusuke was saying once they had gotten down to the streets.

"Spill what?" Kuwabara innocently asked before he opened his mouth bringing in a piece of toast, coated with jam.

With a roll of his eyes he clears it up. "Why my mom's acting so weird?" He snatched away the male's breakfast, taking a large bite of it for himself then he handed the remains back to Kuwabara, and licked his hands of the jam.

"How should I know, she's your mom." The red head replied, looking sadly at his disheveled breakfast.

Yusuke went quiet a moment, taking in the surroundings as they passed by. A dull chewing sound kept him aware that he was walking with someone, but Yusuke's mind was else where.

"Besides, your mom's a big girl, Urameshi." Kuwabara was saying. "If she has a problem she can take care of herself."

"Ha, don't I wish." he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Kuwabara glanced down at Yusuke then turned his gaze back ahead. "How do you figure she's acting weird anyways?"

"She didn't say happy birthday to me, like every other morning..."

"Is that all." Kuwabara waved a hand indicating for him to kiss it off.

"No, she gave me money for a cake."

"Sweet, we can get one after school." He was already fantasizing about the different types of cake they have at the bakery. Or if they couldn't afford that fancy, something from the supermarket would be fine.

Kicking a rock along with his pace, Yusuke nudged Kuwabara on his side. "So, what'd you get me?"

"A wrestling game."

Rolls his eyes. "Duh, but I know you got me two gifts so what's the other one?"

Kuwabara smiled shaking his head. "Uh uh Urameshi, nice try. But I'm not gonna tell you."

"That crummy, huh?" He laughed. "Well you've got a whole afternoon to replace it, so I'll leave you to your work."

"No!" Why does he let him get to him? Why? "It's really nice and... _thoughtful_."

"I hope it's not bathroom scents, or something lame like that."

Corssing his arms. "Hmph. I know what you're doing, Urameshi, and it's not gonna work."

Smiles. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Why didn't Kuwabara see it before, last year Yusuke pulled that same _lame_ trick on him, insulting his gift until he finally shouted what it was satisfying his curiosity.

"Good morning." Kurama greeted.

"Hey Kurama." Said Yusuke. "What'd you get me for my birthday?"

"Nice try Yusuke," The kitsune held up a bag with a medium sized box inside. "I did make you something to eat."

"Hope it's not a cake, cause we were gonna buy one later." Kuwabara informed.

Kurama shook his head. "No, but it's just as good."

"Alright, cookies!"

They hadn't even noticed Yusuke going through the bag. He'd already gotten the container open and was taking out one of the chocolate chip treats inside.

"_Yusuke_." Kurama moved the bag from the glutton's reach.

"So what, it's my party." The birthday boy reminded.

"_Our_ party Urameshi, remember?" Reminded Kuwabara.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved him off.

Turning in towards the school's courtyard, they waved goodbye to their friend then entered the building.

The day dragged on, as it usually does, and just when Yusuke thought burn-out was closing in on him, the bell rang for school to let out.

Yusuke couldn't have escaped sooner, but his feet seemed to be dragging along the concrete, holding him back from his desired pace about a few hundred steps. _'Where's Kuwabara?'_ Maybe that's why his feet are lagging?

"Uuuhh," A girl said coming up beside him. "Are you Yusuke?" She asked.

"That's what my criminal record says." He replied sarcastically with a smirk. Glad that his reputation was still in tact.

"Kazuma Kuwabara told me to give this to you." She handed him a piece of paper then bowed and walked away.

Yusuke watched after her then smiled. "Kazuma, must be from his class." Opening the note, Yusuke skimmed over it furrowing an eyebrow. "What does he mean he has a doctors appointment?!" He groaned. "Looks like I'm walking alone, _again_."

Just as he started away from school, Kurama walked up beside his friend. "Here Yusuke."

"What are these for?" He asked taking the bag from earlier.

"The sports dinner at the middle school, I have to go home and change for it." He tightens the ties on the bag. "I trust these will make it to your house with you?"

"Yeah sure." Assured Yusuke.

Receiving a pat on the shoulder as a 'thank you', Kurama dashed off to where Yusuke could only assume was home. He, on the other hand, had better plans. Going in the opposite direction of his home, Yusuke decided that the park was his destination for the moment. And thanks to Kurama, he now had a snack to go along with it.

"Ha, ha, ha." He chuckled.


	7. Just a Mother Son Moment

"Gotta hand it to Kurama, these are really good." Yusuke complimented, while munching happily from the cookie in his hand. "He should open a bakery or something."

Brushing his hands off from the crumbs, he sat himself up from a laying position under a tree at the park. He smiled to himself thinking about the moon being a big lemon iced cookie, and a laugh escaped his mouth.

"Too bad these ones are gone."

Yusuke closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. 'Maybe I should go home?' He thought. 'If I'm gonna spend my birthday with my friends, I can at least spend tonight at home with my mom, who knows, we might even have a nice time.'

Standing, he brushed off any dirt that may have gotten on the back of his jeans. Then began his walk home.

Botan landed in the park a few minutes after the spirit detective's departure, gasping for air and coughing. "Yusuke?!" She called out. "Yusuke!?" Looking around she expelled another breath then climbed back on her ore and flew off. "Why is no one ever around when you need them?" The girl complained.

9 9 9

Yusuke got to his building but stopped outside of the door. It was too early for it to be so quiet on the other side. Although, to determine how late it was he'd first have to get a watch.

_'Maybe she went out again?'_

Sticking his key into the lock hole, but before he turned the thing, Yusuke pulled it back out and tried the knob first. Last time he used his key he just ended up locking the door instead of unlocking it.

The door, of course, was unlocked as it _usually_ is so, shoving his keys back into his pocket he pushed the front door open and walked inside. "Mom?"

"_Surpriiiise_!" Atsuko shouted, turning on the lights.

"Aha ha," He laughed looking around at the decorations in the room, very distasteful, must have been Kuwabara's handy work. "What is all this stuff, my birthday isn't until tomorrow?"

"I know but, we decided to throw you a surprise party today." His mother tossed a strip of streamer his way.

"_We_?" Yusuke caught the flying strip of paper, unintentionally, with the top of his head and he pulled it down looking at it. "That's nice but, where's everybody else?"

"That's the funny part, they never showed up." His mother walked over to him pulling him inside the house by his shoulders, then she slipped a party hat on her son's head. "Get in here silly, you can't have a party in the doorway."

Yusuke watched his mother moving around the room. He walked farther into their house and took a seat on the couch. This is getting uncomfortable, any normal night hanging out would have been cool, but, a surprise party. _No way_.

"So, they didn't show up," He wondered out loud then murmured. "I guess that's the surprise part."

Atsuko handed her son a slice of vanilla cake, his favorite, and then she moved away from the couch retrieving a slice for herself. "Maybe they're just running a little late."

"Maybe... but Kurama said he couldn't make it, and if he's not coming than neither is Hiei but... Kuwabara, Botan and Koenma should be here though." It didn't make sense to him.

Did they ditch him on purpose?

"Oh well, we can still have some fun until they show up. Right?" His mother looked hopeful.

Yusuke didn't know what to say. Alone, in a room, with his mom. The master of birthday disasters, even if she only stuck with her personal favorite victim- _him_. Who only knows who else's parties she's ruined just by showing up!

"Yusuke?" His mother asked, after noticing how long he was taking to answer.

_'But she is my mom... and she _has_ been trying.'_ He argued with himself. With a smile he turned to his mother saying, "What the hell." His cake was put down on the coffee table, he'd eaten enough sweets for one day, or at least for the moment. "What do we do first?"

Beaming Atsuko stood from the couch, then walked over to the mini radio on the floor in the corner of the room. "I've got some party music, we can dance if you want to?"

She listened to the cassette tape start and she clapped her hands together, doing a little step. "_Come on_, it'll be fun."

"Dance with my mom? A girl?" Yusuke looked more than skeptical, but he couldn't blame her for trying. "Well, you are better looking than any of the other girls I've ever danced with." He teased.

"_Yeeah_, and what girls have you ever danced with?" She walked over to her son holding out her hands for him to take.

"I'll let you know when I have an answer." Replied her son, as he held out his hands taking hers in his own.

Pulling Yusuke to his feet, he couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. "This is so lame."

"You lead." Atsuko said.

"It's _dumb_, I don't even know how."

"Oh lighten up, just take one step." She pushed.

This was her one shot to make up for all the crummy birthdays her son has ever gone through because of her, and until his friends arrived she was going to try her hardest.

"I've never partner danced before." Yusuke continued trying to excuse himself.

"I'll teach you then." Atsuko pushed him back as she leaned forward and he followed her lead, making little, slow circles around the room. "You see?" Atsuko asked after they cleared a circle around half the living room.

Yusuke was watching their feet and then he looked up nodding. "Yeah." He raised his hand into the air over her head, indicating for her to twirl under his slightly shorter than her height arm.

"Look whose become advanced." She complimented causing him to blush.

"Shut up, okay." His blush deepened. "You're gonna make me wanna quit."

Shrugs. "Alright, my lips are sealed."

The song ended and Yusuke couldn't be happier that a fast tempo song had started.

"I'll show you how the kids my age dance." Taking his mother's hands back into his Yusuke stepped to the side, but Atsuko didn't follow what he was doing and he banged into her shoulder.

"Hahaha, come on mom. You gotta go when I do."

Hoping she had it correct, she began to spin in the same direction as her son and the two of them began to whirl around the room, much like the slow dance only they were going faster. Almost galloping.

The two of them laughed and laughed the faster they spun. And, recognizing the song that was playing, Yusuke started to sing the words of the song as it played.

"I can work hard on my job Friday afternoons." He led the song.

"Um..." Atsuko wasn't _too_ familiar with this generations music so she really couldn't tell. "Even a..." Listened to the radio and rushed the words out. "..-taxi can be caught quickly."

"I jump in heading for you." Sang Yusuke.

And together they sang, "Wheeere are you gooing to?" They broke into a fit of laughter at how incredibly bad they sounded, but at the moment they didn't care.

They could have sang all night if Atsuko hadn't kicked the coffee table accidentally when they went by.

"Hahaha, are you alright?" Her son asked not meaning to laugh.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said pausing from their twirling. "I'm a little winded though."

"Yeeah, dancing's kinda tiring." Dropping his mothers hand, he walked over to the couch taking a seat. Atsuko joined her son, sitting at the other end of the couch as though she were trying to compact herself from being over too far and touching him.

The two fell silent the only noise in the room was that same song still playing away on the radio. Yusuke began to kick at the carpet with his socked foot, avoiding his mother at all cost.

"...We can have that cake if you want?"

Yusuke held his stomach, rubbing his hand back and forth. "No thanks, I've had enough sugar for one night."

"Oh..." Silence.

"Is there anything for dinner though?" He asked hopefully.

Popping up from the couch, his mother nodded her head. "Yeah, Kuwabara came by and made something for us." She walked into the kitchen gesturing for her son to follow.

Yusuke stood, following his mother into the kitchen. "Uuh, yeah speaking of Kuwabara... when do you think he's gonna get here?" He didn't wanna seem rude but he had to ask, cause if they weren't gonna dance the only thing left was... talking. Yikes.

"Who knows, _maybe_."

She had begun to fix their plates with the rice and fish Kuwabara had come by and made. The food was still just as hot as it had been when it was first made earlier that day.

"Maybe..." His words trailed.

Sitting down at the table he picked up his fork and dug in. Atsuko ate as well, wondering what they were going to do now.

_'Oh Yusuke, I'm trying... just... stop being so damned stubborn.' _

"So how's school going?" She asked. _'Always a good opener.' _The woman thought.

"Pretty good now, cause I've got help from Kurama and Kuwabara..." He answered adding. "But I still have to go to summer school."

"That's too bad, I had to go to summer school when I was in high school." She assured.

"So... you're not mad?" He was a little confused by that.

Shakes her head. "No, I understand. School's a pain in the ass."

Yusuke smiled at her understanding. "So then you'll pull me out?"

"No." She shot him down. "You're still going."

"Haha, can't blame a guy for trying."

_'Come on 'Tsuko you're on a role. Ask him something else.' _She coached herself. "How are things with Kuwabara? You two still in love?"

"It's good..." He added. "I actually started to wonder why I beat him up for so long?" A hand went behind his head and he laughed. Atsuko laughed as well.

"I remember when you'd come home from school scowling about how horrible your day was because you saw him, then I turn around and the two of you are swapping spit in your bedroom."

"Mom!" He held a hand to her mouth. "No more shots at us, at least not when he's not here to share the punishment with me."

Atsuko moved his hands and laughed. "Okay, I won't."

The phone began to ring on it's hook, causing the two of them to jump. "I'll get it." Said Yusuke, praying to god it was Kuwabara saying he was on his way.

"No, I'll get it." The two of them got up to get the phone but Atsuko, being closer, reached it first. "Hello?"

Yusuke sat back in his seat finishing his dinner, while keeping an ear to the phone conversation. "Yup... I think so... no, not tonight... Yes..."

He watched this speech pattern go on for a while then she finally said goodbye.

"Was that Kuwabara?" He asked.

"Wha-, no. That was one of my friends." She sat back down.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "And let me guess, you're leaving later- or maybe right now." He was becoming mad, really mad... though, he isn't entirely sure why. "Or better yet, my friends obviously aren't gonna show up, maybe yours can come over instead, it'll be just like old times, right mother?!"

"Yusuke?" His mother began to plea, but he warded her words off by getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen. "Yusuke wait!" She grabbed her son back. "I'm not going anywhere... Tonight, is _your night_." She emphasized. "I'm not gonna ruin it... not this time, won't you please just forgive me? I'm trying."

He could see tears in his mother's eyes, and he hated it. Not the tears but himself, he chewed that kid out for being a jerk to his mother and what was he doing right now? Not even giving the woman a chance because of his own selfish pride. He vowed he would never let his mother cry because of him ever again, and he's letting her down.

No. He won't. Not anymore. Lowering his guard, he stepped up to his mother and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry mom... I'm a jackass and I know it. But I don't mean to be."

"Ha," She ran her fingers through her son's hair. "You just get that from me son, it's okay." She teased but her actions were comforting and forgiving which spoke louder than any words could give.

"You know what I'm always thankful for Yusuke?"

He smiled, being sarcastic. "Lower prices at bargain mart?"

Atsuko smiled in return, though she swatted the boy on the back of his head. "No silly, through all the horrible things I've done... I knew you still loved me as much as I love you."

Moving back a bit, Yusuke asked. "How do you figure that?"

"Because," She felt the tears in her eyes fall. "You never stopped calling me mom."

Yusuke lowered his eyes, "Looks like my cover is blown." He smiled and hugged her again. "...You know how I know?" He asked.

"How?"

"You cried for me... when I died... not like you're gonna cry now but the effect's still the same."

They were silent again. When Atsuko sniffled, she pulled back from her son and clasped her hands together. "So what do we do now, before we get all weepy eyed?" His mother asked.

"Well, we've got cheesy little party games that we still need to make up for." Her son said, his voice returning to its usual tone and manner.

"Great! I bought a 'pin the tail on the donkey', its first on the list." She took his wrist leading him towards a corner of the house.

"Uuuh, on second thought..." He started to protest.

9 9 9

Yusuke was now making his way through the park, the party was... better than he'd of hoped for. He and his mom actually had mother and son fun. No interruptions or harsh words... they dropped all their bullshit with each other and were a real family, maybe not again, but in the making of.

And for the first time _inside_, Yusuke really felt happy. But first he had to take care of something, a certain red head was about to get an earful.

"Hey Urameshi." Kuwabara greeted when he saw his boyfriend coming towards him. "Looks like you found me."

"Yeah looks like it, Shizuru told me you were here." His voice was low and cruel.

"Well you found me, so what's the problem?"

Finally reaching the jungle gym, Yusuke climbed up the side of them to where his lover was sitting. "You know damned well what my problem is," He snapped. "You left me _alone_ with my _mother_, surrounded by some cheesy surprise party, that I thought was _supposed_ to be for us!"

Kuwabara looked like a guilty wolf in sheep's clothing, and not knowing what to say he said nothing.

"So I take your stunned silence as an indication that you did it on purpose then?"

"Sorry Yusuke." He lowered his eyes, feeling really bad.

He didn't think he'd freak out. Atsuko said she'd take care of it. He called and everything!

"Ha," He scoffed. "sorry... and I take it that was _you_ on the phone checking up on us then, huh?"

"So you figured it out, then... But gee Urameshi, all I wanted was for you and your mom to get along. And I know you wanted it too." He crossed his arms. "So be mad at me all you want but I'm not gonna stop trying until you two are back in good graces."

Yusuke smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm not mad... I'm glad that you did it."

Kuwabara looked shocked. "You are?"

Nods. "Yup... at first it was uncomfortable, and then it wasn't..." His smile widened. "It was actually really nice."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, so... _thank you_." He leaned his head on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Yusuke."

They were silent for a moment, before Kuwabara wrapped an arm around Yusuke's shoulders. "I know it's a little early but, happy birthday."

"Thanks, but according to the new watch Kurama got me... it's midnight. So you're right on time."

"That's good, wouldn't want you to chew my head off."

"Ha ha." He sighed. "So what about this other gift that you got for me?" He straightened up looking at Kuwabara waiting for the gift.

"Oh, that... you'll think it's dumb but... here." He dug into his pocket pulling it out.

"Huh," Yusuke climbed down the jungle gym opening a tiny little suede case.

Inside was a hand made beaded bracelet, with little white beads going around encasing four blocked letters on either sides that read large YU and KK separated by little plus signs.

"YUKK." He said to himself.

"See! I knew you wouldn't like it." Said Kuwabara joining his lover on the grass.

"_No dumbass_, our initials make YUKK. That's actually pretty funny." He turned to Kuwabara with questioning eyes. "What's this for?"

"Um... well, I'm not saying anything that you don't wanna hear but" He looked away and blushed. "It's a promise bracelette."

"A promise for what?" Yusuke asked.

"For... _whatever_, I don't know."

"Huh," He walked over to him with a mischievous smirk. "Okay, so this means if someday you and me get old and we're not married I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Wha-... you serious?" He questioned.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Yusuke wondered.

"Yeah sure!" He picked his lover up spinning him around. "Cool!"

Laughing. "Alright alright, put me down. I'm not a girl."

"Right."

Giving him a quick kiss, he looked down at his wrist and said. "Now let's go break this thing in and do something couply."

"Yeah."

The two began to leave the park when a panting Botan dropped out of the sky. "Yusuke, I finally found you."

"Hey Botan, come to wish me happy birthday?" Yusuke asked.

Botan caught her breath quickly, saying. "Yusuke, I need to get you and the others to Koenma quick, or I'm in big trouble."

"Why what happened?" Asked Kuwabara looking concerned.

Botan hopped on her ore gesturing with a pat for the two boys to climb on. "There's no time to explain here get on."

"What?! Can this thing carry three people?" Argued Yusuke.

"Just get on!" She was becoming frantic.

Kuwabara didn't have to be told again and he climbed onto the ore, holding Botan around her waist. Yusuke groaned a sigh but climbed on as well, holding Kuwabara around his waste.

"Comfy? Good, then lets' go."

The ore elevated into the air higher and higher until it's three passengers were clear out of sight.

To Be Continued...?

...

Yusuke: Hey guys, it's Yusuke and I know a lot of you have been wondering what's been goin' on with me and Kuwabara lately, like, why is he so bent on getting in my pants. On the other hand maybe you're not.

I must- wait a second, I've said that before... what I meant to say was- Hey gang it's Yusuke, and I know what your thinking, 'that was warm and fuzzy' well it's about to get a lot softer- oh sure we'll be the same wise-cracking smart asses we always are but I mean... Wait, I've said that before too.

Does that mean we're showing a re-run?

Kurama: No Yusuke it means we're showing some lost episodes until we return.

Yusuke: Lost episodes... like reruns?

Kurama: More like shows that haven't been seen but should have... They're dated.

Yusuke:...?

Kurama: It's not important, but on the first lost episode of Yu Yu Hakusho. We're going on a skiing trip in the mountains while staying at the Kuwabara family cabin. While Yusuke and Kuwabara are entering a skiing competition, Hiei and I will be learning to ski, while secretly I'm trying to find out what his Christmas card had actually meant. You won't want to miss our very first lost episode: _Anti-Freeze._

Kuwabara: Hey wait, don't forget that after the long vacation away we'll return with our first ever story about me! And I think you can finally find out what Botan has been trying to tell us all for weeks. Until then see you guys around.


End file.
